


Delivery

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Dialogue-Only, Durvain the Swan Guard, Gen, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which There Is a Delivery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

~*~

"Oh, oh, come quick! Flowers! The page has brought you flowers!"

"He's brought me _what_?"

"Come on!"

"There is no need to tug at me so, duckling. Good morning, Bronad."

"Good morning, miss. I was bid deliver these to you."

"But…who would send me such a thing?"

"Here is a note, miss."

"Thank you, Bronard."

"Good day, miss, Master Boromir."

"A swan! It is from Uncle!"

"A swan on the paper does not mean it is from your uncle, Boromir. I hardly think he would be sending flowers to me."

"But why not?"

"….I will explain it to you when you are older."

"You always say that….Blue ones and yellow ones and white ones and leaves. Can I smell them?."

"May I read this note first, please?"

"….You are reading too slow, Nanny. Who is it from?"

"Hmmm. Now which one was he? Oh!"

"Nan-ny!"

"They are from one of your uncle's guards -- a man called Dúrvain. He apologizes to me -- to _us_ \-- for not watching us more closely last night."

"Was he supposed to keep that man you slapped from shoving me?"

"You needn't sound so gleeful, Boromir. I should not have hit that man."

"He wasn't being nice."

"That is true. But that does not mean I should have hit him."

"They are very pretty flowers, Nanny."

"Yes, they are."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because they are very pretty flowers, Boromir."

"Now can I smell them?"

"Yes, you may. Let me lift them from the table first. They will be easier for you to reach."

"Ishouldhavekickedthatmanintheleg."

"What did you say?"

"Umm…nothing."

"Hmmm. Nothing indeed."


End file.
